


The Ice Mage's Executioner

by djinnamon4



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnamon4/pseuds/djinnamon4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new person appears and starts claiming he is Grays brother and also he would destroy him what will he do. YAOI NO LIKEY NO READY. Rating will change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Mage's Executioner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs.

* * *

                                                                                                            Start

* * *

Crowds like the red sea parted to let to two people pass by , one was a tall , effeminate man with long brown hair and was currently talking to his acquaintance whose gender was currently hidden by the beige coat they wore ,the only thing that a person could tell was that the person's hair was a beautiful scarlet color because it was visible through the cloak. The brown haired man continued to talk to the cloaked person with a worried expression.

"Master , we should take a break . We have been walking for three days without rest you will collapse soon. " Said the brown haired man to the shorter person worriedly.

"Does it look like I care ." a deep yet slightly feminine voice comes from the cloaked person as they spoke in a monotonous manner.

" Well no , but master I want you to remain in good health to beat 'that man' and that means you need to rest " said the light haired man. The red haired person appears to contemplate the idea before nodding and walking toward a nearby motel while the brown-haired man smiled and follows him.

The Next Day

"Finally we are here master , Magnolia Town " said tall brown-haired man .

" Yes we are Vulpecula . Prepare Gray Fullbuster , you are about to meet your executioner " said the cloaked person as they grinned psychotically.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed .See you next chapter!


End file.
